1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a flat optical fiber light-streaming cable; in particular, the flat optical fiber light-streaming cable according to the present invention is characterized in that the controller in the first plug can drive light emitting diodes (LEDs) to sequentially project light toward the optical fibers in the transmission cable respectively in order to present a stream-wise lighting state demonstrating successive and progressive light chasings sequentially per segment through the light spots arranged at an equal distance on the surface of the optical fibers, thereby presenting various dynamic lighting effects such as blinking color, colorful water flow or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional illuminating transmission lines typically employ electroluminescent (EL) lines made of EL materials and drive the middle phosphor power layer to illuminate between the central copper line and outer conductive layer by applying alternative current or using a driver to convert direct current into alternative current, while the color of the EL line is determined by the color of the outer protective layer. Some vendors also arrange the main conductive line including the electric power line and the signal line along with multiple EL lines in parallel to wind in a spiral fashion, and regulate the lighting sequence thereof through a controller thus allowing such EL lines to present a segmental illumination effect. As connecting a mobile phone or a tablet computer to a personal computer or a power supply device by way of an illuminating transmission line to recharge electric power, the illuminating transmission line may present a color light flow effect which may vary based on the magnitude of electric current. However, if the illuminating transmission line is folded or bent, the phosphor powder layer therein may easily drop off thus leading to non-uniform lighting problems in operation, or even illumination failures in the illuminating transmission line. Another type of illuminating transmission line may be configured with an instructor lamp on the connector, and upon recharging only the instructor lamp can illuminate but no light is emitted from the transmission line itself, which may lead to difficulties in finding the transmission line in the nighttime or within an environment of poor visibility, thus unable to fulfill the demand for usability in practice.
In order to resolve the aforementioned issues, some vendors developed a type of illuminating transmission line featuring constant lighting and blinking states, which is configured with connectors and a recharging line, and an optical fiber is installed thereon in parallel along the length direction of the recharging line for illuminating in cooperation with the light projected by the LEDs; besides, a light transfer layer is enveloped outside the recharging line and the optical fiber so that a connector on one end of the illuminating transmission line conforming to the USB specification can be connected to the host end of a personal computer or notebook computer etc., while the connector on the other end can be connected to the user end of a mobile device such as a smartphone, a tablet computer or the like to perform data transmission or power recharging operations. Upon recharging the battery in the mobile device, a controller can drive the constant lighting and blinking states of the LEDs based on variations in voltage and current values thus allowing a user to determine the current operating condition of the mobile device by means of the illumination from the optical fiber. Whereas, this type of illuminating transmission line is mostly configured with an illuminating line of single-cored optical fiber whose lighting state is quite flat; i.e., either constant lighting or spot blinking from the single-cored optical fiber, thus comparatively monotonic in its integral lighting effects. Moreover, the point punching on the surface of the single-cored optical fiber is conventionally performed in a slicing approach by using a blade, which is advantageous due to less complicated manufacturing crafts, but the drawbacks thereof may also exist in consistence on spot punching intervals, controls over the punching depths and absence of structural variability. Therefore, improvements on the versatility in lighting effects of illuminating transmission lines and point punching operations for single-cored optical fibers have become critical issues regarding to desirable re-configurations in the industry.